Invasive Thoughts
by Viridis73
Summary: Just a one shot bit of fluff. Bella & Edward in class. Bella's bored. M rating is for safety only. More for the direction of Bella's thoughts than anything else. Set after Italy, before graduation. Viridis73 does not own Twilight. SM does.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Twilight. I never have. I never will.**

**A/N: This is just a bit of fluff. I am practicing adding physical detail. I recently asked one of my favorite FF authors to review a different story for me. Among many valuable insights, she suggested that I practice.**

BPOV

Damn, these chairs suck. If they're going to make us sit here for an hour per class, 6 periods each day the least they could do is make the chairs more comfortable. Of course, thinking about how hard the chair is is just another way to distract myself from thinking about the person sitting in the chair next to me. I'll be his butt isn't numb. Todays lecture is just not working.

My hands lay on the desk, pen still. I have tried to take notes but this class holds no interest. I keep my head tilted down, seemingly studying the binder in my lap, in reality peaking through the curtain of my hair at the boy next to me. Boy, man, love, sex.

Argh. Stop that one in it's tracks. The heat from my blush slides along my neck and face. I'm already blushing, might as well look my fill. He doesn't glance my way but faces forward, looking as though he is listening intently, holding the pen lightly in his long, pale fingers, taking notes. Notes that he doesn't actually need but will allow me to copy after school today. I am trapped by the line of his jaw, the way nature molded his lips, his chin. My fingers twitch on my desk, tracing those lips in my imagination. He hasn't glanced my way yet. He will, he always catches me.

If I keep in this direction, my heart rate will change, my breath will speed up. He'll surely catch me then. Dark, almost black lashes encircle his eyes. Honey today. The contrast startles me again, even though I've seen it hundreds of time now. Following the line of his brow to his hair, the finger twitch again. His hair is the softest thing I have ever touched. I want to bury my face in it. Bronze, copper, red, auburn, brown. If only the sun were shining, well no that wouldn't be good. Then he'd be off and I'd be here alone. Hmph!

Eyes tracing the line of his ear, back to his jaw, down his neck. God, he smells good. It's way too warm in here. I shift uncomfortably in my seat. A swift glare at the clock informs me that I have 30 minutes left until I can touch him again. Taking a cleansing breath, I settle back in to wait. Pausing from my peeking, I lean my head back and close my eyes. I feel his head turn. Just a glance. I open my eyes and meet his. His brows raise in sympathy. He's bored too. I shrug my shoulders and lean my elbows on my desk. Chin in hands. Hiding again within my hair.

I'm almost afraid to gaze below his neck. My thoughts will run in wild tangents if I do. Thank god he can't read my mind. Truly I'm no better than all of the other teenage girls who want him. His skin is cold and smooth a certain cure for the heat in this room. Running my fingertips along his neck, under his shirt, across his chest, down his stomach....Gah...there I go again.

I won't be allowed that even after this class is over. Strictly hands above the clothing and above the waist-thank you very much-my perfect gentleman. Never even veering close to an actual erogenous zone. He's a vampire for goodness sake, isn't there a rule against vampires being perfect gentlemen. He is sex appeal. It may be selfish, but I can't help but want him. To destroy the boundaries he's set for my safety and his fear. He's already overcome his need for my blood. If he would only yield, we could end this thirst and he would know it is safe. I trust him with my safety completely, I know I'm right about this.

Turning my head directly towards him, I imagine unbuttoning his shirt and following my eyes with my hands. I will kiss the hollow of his throat, bite him gently and then run my tongue across his chest, down his stomach, around his belly button. Quickly, so that he can't stop me, I'll pop the button on his jeans and slide my hand....

His nostrils flare, his eyes widen "Isabella, please!", he whispers sharply. Dammit, shut down again.

EPOV

Why did I agree to go through high school again? I'm certain if Dante had ever attended public high school, he would have included it as one of his circles of hell. Though I shouldn't complain, really, if not for this particular circle of hell, I would never have met the girl sitting next to me. Existence would continue to be meaningless. However, once Bella is changed and has control, we will not be matriculating again any time soon. We can live apart from our family for a time, be together. It's difficult for both of us to wait several more months, yet waiting ensures that Bella lives to change. What's a few months to eternity. Then we'll be together truly. There is so much I want to show her, share with her.

Bella is distracted today. Her small pale hands lay still on her desk. Pen forgotten. She seems to be studying the blank page in her binder, but her mind is far away. Normally, English is her favorite class, I can only wonder where her imagination travels, what images are moving before her eyes. Granted, Conrad's Heart of Darkness is probably not the most fascinating piece of literature for an 18 year old girl with a love of classic romance. It's no Romeo & Juliet or Pride & Prejudice. I would think it would hold some interest for her though. With it's themes of freedom versus civilization and the evils of mankind.

Automatically, I take notes. I read it during my newborn year as a means to distract myself and loved it. The story is imprinted photographically within my brain already, but Bella can use the notes and it's part of my role.

Bella's body temperature changes, I can smell the blood pooling in her cheeks. She's blushing? Why? Did the teacher notice her inattention? That must be it. She hates being noticed. She continues to hide behind her hair. I wish I could take a moment to run my fingers through it. Revel in it's texture and scent. But class will be over soon and we'll have the afternoon together and I have her all to myself at night. I waited a century for her, the rest of this class is inconsequential.

I continue with my notes, shifting a bit so as not to appear too still. She is glancing at me through her hair. Entrancing. Darkest brown and cream behind the mahogany and red. I should tell her that her hair does not obstruct my range of view but then she'll stop using it as a shield and I'll lose one of my favorite in class entertainments.

She takes a deep breath and leans her head back, eyes closed. Is she well? I glance at her in concern. No, she's just bored and maybe tired. She shrugs,leans forward and rests her elbows on her desk. Chin in hands, hair around face. Breathing deeply, I take in her scent just to be certain. She's fine, I continue with my notes.

Again, she's looking a me through her hair. Her heart rate increases and temperature rises. What is she thinking now?

She turns her head and looks directly at me. Eyes half lidded. Face flushed. Seeing me but not. Breathing deeply again, I know exactly what she is thinking. For the love of all that's holy. In English, discussing Heart of Darkness. Thank the lord we're done with Sapho or she'd be in my lap. Our afternoon together will be a balancing act. Bella's wiles against my control. Her lack of caution scares the hell out of me.

"Isabella, please!"

**A/N: Please review. I can't get any better if I don't hear from you!**


End file.
